KotoraxGaara A True Love Story
by tenshiashley
Summary: Nothing get in between Kotora and her love for Gaara! Read story to find out why!
1. Chapter 1

'COME ON LEGS!' FASTER'

Dead leaves made a painful crunch as pounding feet made them echo through the dead wood forest. A woman was running, running for her life. She pushed her legs to the maximum.

'COME ON!'

In the distance, bombs were going off shaking the earth's core. It was difficult to run and keep balance as the ground vibrated beneath her feet.

Her heart felt like it was going to burst out of her chest as it hit her rib cage faster and faster. Her lungs stung as if the very air was poison itself.

"KOTORA!" A menacing laughter followed her name as it was screamed through the air.

'NO!' She felt his presence closing in on her as she felt the hot air from the bombs going off getting closer and closer.

'I…have to…keep running! I mus…!'… "AHHH!"

Kotora tumbled down a hill as the earth ground scratched her face and skin on the fall. Her back hit a tree knocking the wind out of her as she collapsed on the ground to regain consciousness.

She gasped for air as she fisted the ground, holding onto it as if her life depended on it, after a few moments she slowly sat up wincing the whole time while doing so. As her back was against the dead tree she looked down at her leg and saw a kunai embedded deeply in her thigh. A nice tag was attached indicating it was a bomb kunai.

She went down to remove it as she felt her hot blood spilling down and around her leg then a menacing voice stopped her.

He clicked his tongue multiple time " No No Kotora, it makes you look…so much more ARTISTIC"

Hissing she said "If you're going to kill me do it and get it over with Deidara!"…'Oh no'…She felt her vision becoming blurry. She shook her head to snap out of it. 'damn it this hurts!' Not only did her legs ache from her failed run, but now her left leg was practically screaming at her in pain. Even just a tiny ounce of movement shot fires of pain all the way to the back of her eyes. That's when her legs started shaking. 'no damn it! don't give him that pleasure!'

Deidara smirked as he watched her face twist in pain and how she hated herself for shaking under his very presence. He walked over and slowly bent down so his breath burned her skin. "How convenient for me that the leaf village sent such a wonderful blank canvas for me. I'm so excited to make such a wonderful explosion out of you."

He touched the inside of her thigh where blood was now pooling on the ground. "Such a fantastic color on you"

"Stop it!" Kotora reached out to slap him but he caught her mid way.

"Oh…you prefer a much…" Deidara squeezed her thigh where the kunai was imbedded in her leg, forcing more and more blood to fall on the ground."…HARDER touch!"

"Ahaahaaaahaha…ahhh" She started screaming out and pain and this time tears flowed. She started bawling. It was too much. The pain. Him. It was all to much. She just wanted it to end.

Deidara stepped back and quickly brought his hands up to his face to begin his explosion jitsu. "Ninja Art…ah…what?"

He stopped mid sentence as a gust of harsh wind blew past him. He shielded the dirt from his eyes until the wind calmed down and what he say made him angry. " Gaara. Kazagage of the Village hidden in the Sand"

"Deidara…get away from her." Gaara's voice was deep and calm but it held a powerful warning of death if it wasn't obliged.

Kotora winced as her vision was now blurred. She started to pull away from the bombing monster. She didn't even realize that Gaara's presence was very near her.

"Next time little canvas…you'll be MINE." Suddenly Deidara exploded into air as Gaara stepped in between her and him…expecting he would disappear and try to take her with him. Gaaras sand shield protected them both and didn't take it down until the smoke cleared.

Kotora tried to look up but she couldn't see anything…her head was spinning…and she was getting tired.

"Kotora" His gentle voice soothed her somehow.

Carefully picking her up, he clung her to his chest as he swept her away into the air towards his village to save her life.

Dun Dun Duuuun….what will happen next? Stayed tuned until next chapter rolls out!


	2. Chapter 2

'Soft…this smell…comfort' were Kotora's thoughts as she slowly blinked awake.

'Wait…. where am I…Deidara!'

She suddenly jolted awake and flung off the blankets that were trapping in the warmth, jumped out of bed and started panting.

"Easy Kotora. You're safe."

She Looked to where she heard the voice and saw Gaara sitting in the corner with his arms folded across his chest and one of his legs rested on the other lazily. He stared at her with such strength that she had to look away from his intense gaze on her.

Kotora looked at the pattern on the wall. A dark goldish brown stone. Was she in a cave? There were no windows. And come to think of it, the only thing that lit the room was one small candle that was on its last leg on a night stand next to the bed.

The room itself was very plain. One Persian rug decorated the cold stone floors, the king-sized bed that was now in disarray with a plush red comforter and silky sheets and two matching pillows. One dresser was across from the bed and then the woodened, king like char that Gaara was sitting in.

"Where am I?"

"We're deep in the mountains. That's all you need to know"

She looked back in his direction and took more notice of his physique that was practically sparkling in the dim lit room. He wore a netted shirt under his red kage cloak. His set jaw line practically made her fall to her knees on the floor. And his lips…NO! if she looked now she'll never regain her composure. So, her eyes traveled down south to his toned neck, shoulder, arms (that were crossed on his chest), farther down his chest to where his legs crossed. His cloak draped down in between the opening of his legs and she blushed as she hurried her eyes down his legs and let them focus on his feet.

'Seriously Kotora, you REALLY gotta think those kinds of thoughts after oh, I don't know, when you almost got killed! Get a Grip!'

Gaara smirked as he watched her eyes dance all over him but then recollected himself. He stood up which made her snap out of it.

"I'll go grab you some water as I'm sure you're thirsty. Especially after the wounds you received." His mouth set into a hard line after the last sentence.

Kotora looked down and started to pat herself. Why wasn't she in any pain?

"Don't."

She immediately stopped but looked up in a questioning stare. "Don't what? Touch myself? Why?"

"Because even though you don't feel the pain you are still injured and healing" He gestured to her leg with a nod towards its direction. "You…scurrying out of bed like you did just now…opened up one of the stitches that was placed on you. You are to lay down and rest for the rest of the day. Other than you using the bathroom you are to not get out of bed. Do I make myself clear?"

She looked down at her leg and he was right. She started bleeding. How come she couldn't feel it?

"Why can't I feel the pain. If I had felt it I probably wouldn't have 'scurried' out of bed just now." She raised her brow.

"It's a rare numbing herb. It will wear off and I do not have more. So…" Gaara walked over to her and picked her up in his arms and placed her back on the bed. "… you should stay off your leg until its healed enough for you to put any pressure on it."

She blushed as she felt his closeness and because of what he just did.

He leaned into one side of her ear and his breath plus his musky scent, sent tremors all the way down her body.

"Should you disobey me…there will be consequences. Do you understand."

Wasn't so much a question but a statement.

"Y…yes." She Closed her eyes and just continued to bask in his heat and masculine smell. But he pulled away… 'What? No come back!'

"The bathroom is over there behind the curtain. I'll leave you to some privacy. I'll send Temari in to help you clean up and provide you with fresh bandages and clothes." He walked over to a cave wall.

'What the hell is he doing? Come to think of it…Where the hell is the door!'

Gaara tilted his neck back towards her. "Remember what I said Kotora." She shivered from his voice and about what "Consequences" he had in mind should she not obey him. Then he walked through the cave wall.

'Ah…hidden technique. He must have a barrier around the place. I'm safe here.'

She sighed heavily and collapsed on the bed. Kotora always knew about Gaara and his history with Naruto but to meet him in person… "Shit…I got it bad for him."

"Ahem"

"Ahh!" She jolted up right and Saw Temari standing where just moments ago Gaara left.

"T..te..Temari hi…please tell me you just didn't hear all that."

Temari chuckled. "Please, you're not the first woman to have a crush on my bro. I've gotten used to it but it's always fun walking in when they're speaking their thoughts out loud about him" She smirked, "Now let's get you cleaned up."

Instead of blushing and feeling ashamed her thoughts were…'First Woman? Is he seeing someone?'

As Temari ran her bath and helped clean her up she asked Temari about the thought that had been bothering her.

"Hey Temari, is Gaara seeing anyone? Not that I'm interested but he just seems the type to be preferably alone."

Temari cocked her head to the side, "hohohooo…'not that you're not interested'…then why do you ask?"

Kotora grunted, "Never mind."

"Kidding jeez"…Temari chuckled as she started to wash her back. "To answer your first question no He's not seeing anyone but he has in the past so don't think my bro is a virgin. And Secondly, I'm not sure what he prefers. He's too busy being the Kage to have any romantic relationship I think." She dumped water down Her Back.

"I see." Well, at least he was free. 'Mine!'

Temari continued her bath and re dressed her wound and helped her into bed. "Ok get some rest Kotora. That Numbing herb wears off in…" She checked her watch "…9 ½ hours so you should rest while it doesn't hurt. I'll wake you in the morning. Your new clothes are in the dresser. Sleep well." She exited the cave.

Finally, she was able to think alone in peace after today's events.

Temari's words played over in her head. 'Too busy being Kage to have any romantic relationship'.

Kotora frowned, "I wonder if he ever feels lonely." She sighed and brought the soft comforter up to her chin. "I can't fall in love with him. I can't" She said as she slowly drifted off to sleep.

Outside of where Kotora slept, Gaara was propped up against the wall listening to her final words before he knew she fell asleep.

Gaara looked down at the stone floor with a wanting and sad expression on his face. "And I too Kotora…cannot fall in love with you."

****Dun Dun Duuunnn…. Where will Gaara and kotora's relationship go!...stay tuned for the next chapter and fins out!****


End file.
